Nowaki, mi mayor temor es perderte
by Alhaja
Summary: La muerte es un hecho absoluto he irremediable, que a todos nos afectará y que debemos afrontar. Tú como médico, debías inmunizarte a sus estragos más que nadie, yo no podía soportar verte triste cada noche que algo saliera mal. Pero oye, solo eran mis palabras, las palabras de un pobre idiota que no sabía realmente nada de nada. Yo no era tú.


_**Mi mayor temor**_ _ **: Perderte**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 4 de marzo de 2017**_

 _ **Anime: Junjou Romantica (Yeah Baby, I´ts Yaoi Time)**_

 _ **Junjou Egoist: Kusama Nowaki x Kamijou Hiroki  
Genero: Pues lean y me dicen. Yo lo llamo "yaoi en su punto"**_

* * *

" _Algo que te dan sin pedirlo ni quererlo, pero que te acompaña toda la vida."_

Tifón… ese fue el nombre que te concedieron. Apareciste un día de lluvia torrencial, y quienes te acogieron te bautizaron como lo antecedía tu llegada. Fue una acertada decisión. No creo en las coincidencias, por muy irracional que suene de mi parte pensar así, pero fue el destino, ese con el que estoy tan furioso, quien dicto el veredicto de quien serias tú. Un poderoso tifón.

Así mismo llegaste a mi vida, arrasando todo a su paso, arremolinando mis sentimientos en un ciclón que luego dispersaste en la inmensidad de la nada. Tú lo abarcaste todo.

¿Qué fue lo que pudiste ver en mi aquel día? …o todos los demás.

Un perdedor que lloraba sus penas en la soledad de una banca en el parque, tan patético como eso, un perdedor… había perdido el ultimo rastro de amor que habitaba en mi corazón, lloraba toda esa pena y la miseria me consumía. Solo daba lastima y vergüenza, pero tu… ¿tu solo me viste y te enamoraste? Eso me disgustó.

"Me enamore a primera vista de la cara llorosa de Hiro-san"

Idiota, nunca te lo dije, pero tuviste un pésimo gusto. Tuviste que haber recogido ese estúpido cohete de plástico y largarte de una vez sin siquiera fijarte en mi. Hubiera sido lo mejor para ti, así no te abría conocido, así no me habría visto obligado a enamorarme de ti… así quizá hubieras conseguido a alguien mejor, que te realmente te mereciese.

Ese día, ahora tan lejano en mi memoria, pero tan fresco al mismo tiempo, recuerdo haber pensado "¿de dónde salió este imbécil?" ¿o acaso te lo dije?, en cualquier caso, no lograba entenderte, simplemente no comprendía porque mientras lloraba tranquila y amargamente mi pesar, un imbécil salía de la nada a pedirme que me sentara con él. Pero recuerdo pensar también –y eso si estoy completamente seguro de que solo lo pensé, jamás lo habría dicho en voz alta– que tus ojos eran muy brillantes para ser de un color oscuro, eso se me hizo un detalle bastante curioso. Más aún luego de escuchar tu historia de la boca de esos viejitos chismosos y asquerosamente ricos.

Yo que vengo de una buena familia, que nunca me falto nada y que, como hijo único, recibí la total atención de mis padres, me sentía como el ser más miserable del mundo luego de entender que mi amor no sería jamás correspondido. Y tú que no tenía familia, o un nombre de verdad, que tenías seis trabajos para sobrevivir y a demás donabas para ayudar a mantener un estúpido parque… sonreías como si fueras tan feliz.

"¿Qué te hacia estar tan contento?" –me pregunte en aquel entonces, pero los años a tu lado fueron los que le otorgaron una respuesta a esa incógnita.

" _El secreto de la felicidad es ser feliz."_

Eras tan simple.

Tu buscabas siempre ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Nada más hay que ver que viste un lado bueno en mí.

" _Hiro-san, poder estar contigo es como recibir un regalo todos los días"_

"¿Eres idiota?" –te decía constantemente.

" _No soy idiota, solo un tonto"_ –y lo eras… vaya que lo eras. Solo un tonto podría elegir quedarse junto a mí.

Siempre pensando de más, imaginando una infinita variabilidad de situaciones hipotéticas, sin confiar lo suficiente en ti mismo.

" _Hiro-san, Hiro-san, Hiro-san"_ Esa molesta manía tuya de repetir tanto mi nombre.

El agacharte para poder besarme y hacerme sentir tan pequeño, cuando el único alto eras tú.

"Nowaki es un buen muchacho que merece ser feliz" –me dijo aquel anciano. Aún pienso que era cierto, merecías alguien que te hiciera feliz. Lamento que ese alguien hubiera sido yo. Merecías más que eso.

" _Pero no quiero que Hiro-san llore nunca más"_

No siempre logramos lo que queremos… ¡Me hiciste llorar bastante grandísimo imbécil! Más de lo que me habría gustado, más de lo que podría haber considerado suficiente. Ni llorar, ni beber, ni inundarme en libros viejos parecía mermar un poco el desasosiego que quedo tras tu ausencia a lo que, después de 2 años y una maldita postal, me entere era América.

Si lo hubiera sabido, si hubiera sabido algo de ti, lo que fuera, en aquel entonces hubiera sido inmensamente menos miserable de lo que era.

Me convertí en una piltrafa humana Kusama Nowaki, si me hubieras visto… no creo que mi cara te hubiese enamorado de nuevo. Día tras día esperando una llamada, una carta, una señal, un toque al timbre, un papel debajo de la puerta que dijera _"No quiero saber nada de ti nunca más",_ eso me habría traído algo de paz, al menos hubiera sabido algo de ti. Pero para aquella época, sumergido en la miseria de tu ausencia, no me hacia las preguntas correctas, por eso viví en la ignorancia, sin ser consiente que el responsable de mi soledad era yo.

Nuestro mayor problema siempre fue la comunicación, y el 95% de la culpa era mía. Por fortuna todos esos malentendidos se resolvieron y quedaron en el pasado. De todos modos, perdón por eso, mejor dicho, perdón por todo.

De cualquier modo, dejando las disculpas de lado, prefiero pasar a los agradecimientos, porque eso es lo que debo darte, las gracias por estar ahí, para mí, por aguantar mis rabietas, mis amarguras, mi carácter de mierda, mi falta de atención, mi poca organización de prioridades, mi falta de comprensión, mi poca lógica y escaso sentido común… gracias por quererme… no, por amarme.

Fuiste todo lo que jamás creí habría llegado nunca a merecer tener, todo ese cariño, ese amor, esas sonrisas, el cálido toque de tu mano, despertar junto a ti en las mañanas, tus caricias, tu afecto… tus besos, tu toque.

Amaba siempre que sentía tus manos sobre mí, lamento no haber querido cogerme de ellas más seguido en las calles por vergüenza, aun ahora me pregunto porque era tan idiota como para avergonzarme de lo nuestro. Tu jamás te avergonzabas de quererme sin importar el lugar, la calle, la estación del metro, en el hospital que trabajabas o en la cama, me tratabas como si con el simple hecho de estar junto a mí ya nada más importara… y ahora sé que era así. Siempre fue así.

Estúpido Nowaki… no debiste amarme tanto.

" _En una relación siempre hay quien quiere más"_

Dijiste una vez en una de las tantas charlas que manteníamos en el sofá frente al televisor luego de un no tan agotador día de trabajo. Yo peleaba contigo por lo tonto que eras y te dije que no te creyeras la gran cosa porque al fin y al cabo no te querida tanto, fue un comentario sarcástico, pero bien sabido es que el sarcasmo tras su amargo humor siempre guarda algo de verdad.

Tú con una sonrisa –oh… esa sonrisa– solo me contestaste:

" _No me importa ser yo"_ , y fue así como quede mudo, tu tenía esa fascinaste y efectiva habilidad de robarme las palabras _"con estar con Hiro-san es suficiente"_ y ahí me besaste. Esos cálidos besos en los labios que me sellaban un te amo en el alma.

No te creas que no lo he pensado, después de todo la mente humana nunca descansa, y en uso de ella, o ella usándome a mí, imaginaba algunas noches en las que dormía, sobre todo en las que lloraba tu ausencia _¿Si hubieras conocido alguien más después de mí, en América, o en cualquier otro sitio… le amarías como a mí?_

Lo sé, lo sé, era tonto… pero no podrías culparme de pensar así, cuando tu tenías el premio al primer lugar en imaginar tonterías ¡vaya que sí!

Ese pensamiento jamás lo compartí contigo –como muchas otras cosas– porque ya conocía la respuesta que me darías, alguna cursilada y unos besos quizá, posiblemente hasta te hubieras sentido feliz de saber cómo me preocupaban tales tonterías, así que no planeaba darte ese vago gusto.

¿Pero sabes? No era un simple pensamiento tonto, realmente a veces, en las madrugadas que volvías exhausto del hospital, más muerto que vivo del cansancio, completamente exprimido y sin alma en el cuerpo, me quedaba mirándote detenidamente y veía cuanto tú, que sacrificabas tu vida por el bienestar de otros, lo merecías todo. Una bella esposa que te recibiera en la puerta con la comida hecha, un tierno beso de bienvenida y una preocupación exagerada, que te masajeara el cuerpo y te dijera al oído cuanto te amaba, que te admiraba por ser tan incansable en tu noble labor y que merecías el cielo, que te llenara el cuello de besitos y se despertara junto a ti en la mañana, no antes por que debía ir al trabajo. Yo sentía todo eso por ti, eso y más, pero no te lo decía… solo no lo hacía y sabes que, no sé porque, yo solo era así.

Unos buenos hijos, eso también merecías, maravillosos muchachos que criarías junto a tu bella mujer, le enseñarías todo lo que sabe y los levantarías como buenas personas, ciudadanos de bien, como tú. Hijos que estarían orgullosos de llevar el apellido de su padre. Estoy seguro de que los abrías amado muchísimo, tanto como ellos a ti… y es que ¿Quién no podría amarte?

Mi tifón…

También recuerdo las primeras noches en las que llegabas hecho polvo del hospital, cuando aún llegabas de noche, luego ya llegabas de día porque ni a dormir te molestas en volver.

" _Con cualquier camilla o silla desocupada en el hospital me basta"._

El comienzo fue duro para ti, los querías salvar a todos, necesitabas ayudar a todos, tu solo, y no podios parar. Aquellas noches que llegabas y no ibas directo a la cama, sino que te quedabas sentado en el sofá con todas las luces apagadas alrededor, yo salía de la habitación extrañado de que aún no te me unieras, y te conseguía llorando en el sofá, al parecer había fallecido un paciente que pese a todos tus esfuerzos no había logrado sobre vivir. Era devastador para ti, tu que los veías partir, sentías como se te escurría la vida de entre los dedos.

" _No pude ayudarle…"_ –me susurrabas entre lágrimas, esas fueron las únicas lagrimas que te concedí– _"No funciono nada, no pude salvarle"_

En ese momento recordaba a tu mujer ideal, la que yo había creado en mi mente para ti, a tu bella esposa perfecta, como ella si sabría consolarte, abrazarte y llenarte de palabras cálidas que te consolasen, que aliviaran el sufrimiento de tu noble corazón. Tan grande… tan inmenso.

Pero yo no era esa esposa perfecta que tanto idealizaba.

"Si hiciste todo lo que podías, entonces no debes lamentarte, eres médico, no Dios. Puedes ayudar, pero la vida no depende de ti, no será el primer ni ultimo ser que veras morir en ese hospital Kusama, más te vale hacerte esa idea y dejar de llorar sobre la leche derramada."

Y entonces emprendí un firme paso de regreso a la cama, donde a los minutos te sentía recostarte con los sollozos ya calmos. Lamento haber sido tan duro, pero alguien tenía que ayudar a endurecerte un poco, y ese alguien debía ser yo.

La muerte es un hecho absoluto he irremediable, que a todos nos afectará y que debemos afrontar. Tú como médico, debías inmunizarte a sus estragos más que nadie. No podía soportar verte así de triste cada noche que algo saliera mal. Sé cuánto aprecio le podías tener a tus pacientes, por eso no podía permitir que te lo trajeras a casa. Era demasiado doloroso verte sufrir sin que lo remediaras, así que debía enseñarte a ser fuerte.

Pero oye, solo eran mis palabras, las palabras de un pobre idiota que no sabía realmente nada de nada, yo no era el que veía esa pobre gente sufrir, yo no era quien tenía que lidiar con darle la noticia a los familiares que se devastarían al segundo frente a ti.

Yo no era tú.

" _Hiro-san, te amo"_

Por eso ahora en la sala de espera de este hospital, donde trabajaste y diste tanto día y noche, tras más días y más noche, por más que aquellas palabras sigan vivas en mi mente, ni eso ni nada, me podría preparar para la noticia que tenían para darme.

–Lo lamentamos mucho Kamijou-san, hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

Lo que pudieron… ese era el detalle, se había hecho todo y aun así nada sirvió.

" _Yo solo quiero a Hiro-san"_

Es entonces cuando pienso en el destino, que definitivamente existe y obra misteriosamente, fue el destino quien te trajo a mí el peor día de mi vida, para transformarte en lo más hermoso que nunca me habría podido pasar. Y también fue _el_ quien te arrebato injustamente de mi lado.

Y aún sigo pensando _¿Por qué no conseguiste alguien mejor?_

¿Por qué estaba destinado a perderte?

Porque soy egoísta… y por eso es que aun después de la muerte quiero permanecer junto a ti.

* * *

 _ **Demasiado drama por hoy.**_  
 _ **...o quizás no...**_

 _ **Esta historia rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace unos cuantos eones. Me anime a escribirla el año pasado y la vengo a publicar hoy :V Bueno... nunca es tarde. Quería hacerla mas extensa pero al final la miseria de Hiroki me arrugo el corazón. Pero quien sabe... Quizá... solo quizá... escriba otro capitulo explicando como murió (trágicamente) Nowaki en mi mente. Sé que es horrible querer matar al bueno de Nowaki, ¡él es un sol! pero esta en mi sistema querer darle drama a situaciones en las que no hay ¿Y que mejor que un poco de angust? No lo sé... me encanta.**_  
 _ **El secreto de la felicidad es sufrir n_n**_

 _ **Espero y alguien en el universo disfrutara el fic, yo lo amé !Larga vida a Junjou Romatica¡ Por que el yaoi es vida y el hard eternidad.**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


End file.
